SIlni, Silniejszy i najlepsi (Alternatywne Zakończenie)
Sportowcy Totalnej Porażki - Odcinek 17 (Początek odcinka finałowego, na udekorowanej murawie stoi Chris i Chef) (Pojawia się napis: The VERY BIG Final Total Drama Athletes!) Chris: I pomyśleć że to koniec sezonu.. Chef: Yhmm.. Chris: CO myślisz by jeszcze dzieciaki pognębić, w następnym sezonie? CHef: Zapomnij Chris.. Chris: Jesteśmy idealną parą prowadzących.. Chef: Nie Chris! Chris: No wiesz..Ten sezon nie należał do łatwych.. Chef: Ekhem.. Niewidzisz durniu że jesteśmy na antenie!? Chris: Aaa tak! Racja! Witajcie w jedynym i nie powtarzalnym finale Sportowców Totalnej Porażki! Odpadło już 15 frajerów! Kolejno: Leshawna, Tyler, Dj i Bridgette, Izzy, Ann Marie, Duncan, Chelsea, Lightining, Courtney, Greg , Olimpia, Brick, Lukaninho i Alejandro oni nie dali rady i wymiękli! A raczej zostali wyrzuceni po za burte programu przez ich rywali! Dzisiaj w 3 kategoria zmierzoną się ze sobą dwie najlepsze uczestniczki tego sezonu Eva i JO! W dwóch konkurencjach do pomocy użyją byłych uczestników tego sezonu! A więc ogladajcie tego roczny finał Sportowców Totalnej Porażki!!! Przed Finałem Chris: Witam Ponownie! Przed finałem zaprosiliśmy uczestniczki do pokoju zwierzeń niech powiedzą co leży im na wątrobie! ' To było ciężkie pare tygodni walki..' ' Jak wspominam show?Było świetnie! Skopałam tyłki wszystkim frajerom!' ' Myślicie że łatwo jest gotować dla tych małolatów!? Praca w pudle była ciekawsza..' ' A żarcie szkoda gadać..' ' Było wstrętne.. Ale dla kasy zrobie wszystko..' ' A ludzie z mojej drużyny byli.. No szczerzę mówiac fajni.' ' A rywale!? Wszyscy byli głupi, frajerowaci i nic nie warci! Na szczęście poznałam paru godnych rywali *Na zdjęciu pokazują się Eva, Lukaninho, Brick i Lightining*' ' Czym mogę się zapisać w pamięci? Moją siłą!' ' Chce by zapamiętano moją wspaniałą dusze zawodniczą!*uderza w kamera* Dobra mam dość!' Chris: Ok! Zanim zaczniemy finał, niech każda z was wybierze sobie dwójkę zawodników do pomocy w finale! Jo: Yhmm...Lighting bo jest silny i Brick... Chris: Ok! Za chwile wybiegną na murawe w stroju szarym, który będzie Ci towarzyszył przez cały finał! A Ty Evo kogo wybierze..? Eva: Grr....Koledzy z drużyny Greg i Lukaninho! ' Oni jako jedyni mnie lubili..Grr..' Chris: A Tobie będzie w tym finale towarzyszyć kolor Niebieski! Ale najpierw powitajmy frajerów którzy wogóle sie nie zakwalifikowali do tego sezonu i zajmą miejsce w górnych rzędach loży frajerów! Zapraszamy wbiegajcie! (Na stadion pokolei przez wejście wbiegają Ezekiel, Heather, Sadie i Katie, Noah, Cody i Sierra, Justin, Beth, Harold, Trent, Lindsay, Geoff, Staci, Dakota, B, Dawn, Sam, Mike, Scott, Zoey i Cameron, wszyscy machają do finalistów i zajmują miejsca w loży frajerów) Chris: A więc największe bałwany poznaliśmy, teraz czas na kolejnych frajerów CI którzy odpadli z gry! (wchodzą po kolei i zbierają brawa, a raczej gwizdy od loży którą narazie tylko okupuja bałwany, które nie weszły do gry, a więc pierwsza wbiega Leshawna, Tyler, Bridgette, Dj, Izzy, Ann Marie, Duncan, Chelsea, Lightning, Courtney, Olimpia i Alejandro) Chris: Skoro poznaliśmy wszystkich idiotów, dajmy chwile Evie i Jo i niech udadzą się do swoich szatni i niech porozmawiają ze swoimi pomocnikami! (Chris również wdrapał się na loże frajerów i zarządził zbiórke) Chris: Wstawać, macie nie siedzieć! (Wstali źli) Chris: A więc, jedna strona będzie kibicowac Evie, a druga Jo! Na prawo kibice Jo.. (Usiedli tam: Dakota,B, Sam, Dawn, Mike, Scott, zoey i Cameron oraz Tyler, Leshawna, Olimpia i Alejandro) Chris: A na lewo kibice Evy.. (Usiedła tam reszta) Szatnia U Jo. Jo: No patałachy, jestem w finale, a Wy pomożecie mi dzisiaj wygrać! Lightning: SH-Bam, nie wiem czemu mnie tu nie ma, bo ja jestem najlepszy! Jo: Nie ma cię bo odpadłeś idioto! Brick: Ciesze się Jo, że doszłaś do finału. Jo: I to mi się podoba kadecie! Lightning: To co mamy robić SH-Bam!? Jo: Pokonać Eve! Brick: Spokojnie Jo, damy rade! *U Evy!* Eva: Cześć Greg: Siema. Lukaninho: Hej. Greg i Luka: Gratulacje finału! Eva: Eee..Dzięki.. Greg: Musimy dać czadu! Lukaninho: Skopać tyłki Jo, zasłuża sobie na to.. Greg: Jesteś lepsza, dasz rade! Eva: Jasne.. ' Chyba dokonałam dobrego wyboru...' Boisko Chris: A więc zaraz wybiegną nasi finaliści ze swoją ekipą! *Nadlatuje helikopter nad stadion* Jakiś głos: Mclean, jesteś aresztowany! Chris: Kto Ty!? John McGadish: Jestem John McGadish, z FBI jesteś poszukiwany! Chris: Jak to!? John McGadish: Nie wstawiłeś się na żadnej rozprawie!? Chris: Chefie zamknij dach! (Chef zamknął dach) Chef: Ekhem Chris, masz mi coś do powiedzenia!? Chris: Eee..yyy Co!? Chef: Nie byłes na żadnej rozprawie!? Chris: Eee... Nie.. Chef: To gdzie do cholery byłeś!? Chris: W SPA... Chef: Ty sobie spokojnie odpoczywałeś, a ja harowałem jak wół... I wcale nie musiałem!? Chris: Yy... Chef: Dość! Odchodzę! *rzucił stroj sędziego który miał ubrać i poszedł wściekły w stronę wyjścia* Chris: Ale Chefie..!? Chef: Zapomnij o kolejnym sezonie! Mam DOŚĆ! Chris: Ale jak to!? Chef: Przeginałeś od początku, ale teraz nie ma tego dobrego! *Wyszedł* Wszyscy: Hura! Chris:(wściekły) Z czego się cieszycie!? Wszyscy: Bo nie będzie kolejnego sezonu! Chris: *pod nosem* Nie wdzięcznicy.. Trybuny skandują *Ole ole to już koniec , koniec i nie pomoże mu nawet dolec* Chris: A więc (drapie się po głowie) zapraszam finalistów! Jo i ekipa! (Na stadionie ponownie pojawia się Jo i jej ekipa Lightning i Brick) Chris: Oraz Eva ... (Wbiega Eva wraz ze swoimi pomocnikami Gregiem i Lukaninho) Chris: Wrócimy po reklamach! ReKlAmA! Powrót Wyspy Totalnej Porażki Chris: Teraz zapraszamy Alejandro i Heather! Courtney: To on już nie jest robotem ! Nadal jest przystojny... Alejandro: Ta operacja dużo mnie, a raczej nas kosztowała. (Uśmiecha się do Heather) Courtney: Przecież to ja miałam być z tobą. Ja, a nie ona ! (Bierze młotek i biegnie z nim w stronę Heather) Chris: A czy Wy naprawdę jesteście ciekawi jak się sezon potoczy? Czy Courtney będzie rywalizować z Alejandro, czy będzie się tak samo mściła jak na Duncanie!? Musicie oglądać Powrót Wyspy Totalnej Porażki Stadion; Finał! Chris: Witamy po reklama! Zaraz zacznię się wielki finał Sportowców Totalnej Porażki! Zaraz Eva i Jo zmierzą się w 3 konkurencjach, które zadecydują do kogo trafii milion dolców! (podchodzi do Evy i Jo) Chris: Waszą pierwszą kategorią będzie lekkoatletyka a dokładnie bieganie na bieżni! 400 metrów! Jo: Tak jest! Eva: To jest ustawione...Gr.. Chris: Ustawcie się na starcie! (Obydwie się ustawiły) Chris: A więc gotowi, do startu start! (Relacja: 0 m - start Jo i Eva ruszyły na równi 50 m - Objęcie obejmuje Jo, kibice Jo szaleją.. 100 m - Nadal prowadzi, jednak Greg i Lukaninho wyrywają sobie włosy... 150 m - Bez zmian Jo w swojej konkurencji jest chyba nie do przebicia...Eva doganią ją, pomocnicy Evy zaczynają dopingowac najgłośniej, 200 m - Eva obejmuje prowadzenie, kibice Evy uaktywniają się! 250 m - Eva nadal na minimalnym prowadzeniu. 300 m - Jo dogania Eve, ale nadal za nią.. Brick drze się to Jo mówiąc wskazówki. 350 m - bięgną na równi.. 400 m - Jo jedna minimalnie wbiega pierwsza! Eva zdyszana pada na bieżnie..) Chris: OK! W pierwszej kategorii prowadzi Jo 1:0! 15 minut przerwy! *Obóz Jo* Lightning: Jo świetnie! SH-Bam wkoncu jesteś moim zawodnikiem więc musisz być najlepszy! Jo: Jestem dziewczyną idioto... Lightning: No Jo, nie rób jaj, coś Ci odbija..? ' Czy ten idiota nigdy nie zrozumie!?' Jo: Jak się nie zamkniesz to Tobie się coś odbije.. Brick: Jo spokojnie... *U Evy* Greg: Było dobrze, Eva: *rzuciła wodą* Grr.. Mogłam lepiej...*mówi zdyszana* Lukaninho: Dałaś z siebie wszystko! Eva: Nie.. Mogłam lepiej! Ja musze wygrac.. Greg: Nic nie musisz! Eva: Musze agrr! Lukaninho: Spoko, jeśli teraz konkurencje wygrasz, to wygrasz cały sezon! *Powrót na stadion!* Chris: Ok! Po krótkie przerwie, zapraszamy do gry.. Chefie przygotuj.. Wszyscy Facepalm.. Chris; A tak... Nie ma go.. No cóż stażyści! (tymczasem, gdy miejsce podnoszenia ciężarów było przygotowywane, kamerzyści pokazali nam co się dzieje na trybunach.. Fani JO sie cieszyli a fani Evy siedzieli smętni) Chris: OK, Eva i Jo podejdżcie... (podeszły obie) Chris: Ok! Teraz kategoria podnoszenie ciężarów! Jo: CO!? Jakieś oszustwo. Eva: (pokazała przecinanie szyji) Nie żyjesz! Jo: (prychnęła) i Co jeszcze!? Eva: Dobra dawaj Chris! Chris: Ok! Będzie się namawiać ze swoimi pomocnikami i oni będa mi podawać ile wyciskacie! Ok! Zabierać się do narad! *Narady Jo* Jo: Jaka jest najmniejsza stawka? Brick: Chyba 60 kg.. Jo: Ok! To chce 65 kg! Brick: Ok! *Narady Evy* Eva: Chce przez pierwsze dwie rundy więcej o kilo od Jo, niech czuje sie pewnie! Greg: Jasne! *Wyzwanie 2* Chris: Ok podajcie mi ile podnosicie! *Greg i Brick podeszli* Chris: Ok, 65 proszę przygotować! (Po jakimś czasie było gotowe) Chris: Ok! Jo podnoś! (Jo podeszła i podniosła z lekkim problemem, ale jednak jej sie udało!) Chris: Brawo! Evie prosze dostawić kilo.. (Eva podeszła bez problemu podniosła) Chris: Ok! Podajcie kolejną wagę.. (Podeszedł Brick podał 70 kg, a Eva tak jak przedtem kilo więcej) Chris: Dla Jo 70 kg, prosze! (Jo podeszła i podniosła z trudem..Eva bez problemu) Chris: I prosze o ostatnie namiary.. (Brick podszedł 80 kg, a Greg podszedł i powiedział 110 kg..) Chris: Dla Jo 80 kg, a Dla Evy proszę 110! Jo(zrobiła wytrzeszcz oczu) Co!? Eva: Na tym palcu to zrobie (pokazała na kciuk) Chris: Ok! Prosze wyciskać! (Jo podniosła z trudem wielkim.. Eva podniosła bez problemu..) Eva podeszła do Jo: I kto tu jest frajerką!? Jo: Zaraz CI zajeb*e.. Chris: Pewnie, ale zaraz! 15 miunt przerwy. Narazie jest 1:1! Kto wygra finał!? *U Jo* Jo: Jak ja ją zaraz rozszarpe! Ku*wa jedna nie będzie mnie obrażać! Lightinig: Sh-Bam! To mi się ziom podoba! Jo: Ciebie tez zabije! Brick: Spokojnie.. Zostaw siły na Eve... *Eva i Team* Lukaninho: Zdrowe podejście, dobrze że nie zaczęłaś się bić! Eva: Wiem.. Grr.. Greg: Jesteś naprawdę świetna, milion jest twój! Lukaninho: Dodatkowo u Jo widac nerwy, a to źle świadczy! Eva: Też jestem.. spięta.. Greg: Dasz radę wierzę! Eva: Dzięki! * Finałowa rozgrywka* Chris: A więc stało się to o czym marzyłem! Eva i Jo: CO!? Chris: Skoro to sezon sportowy, to czeka Was kategorii wielkiego kalibru. Boks! Trybuny: Yeaa!!! Lukaninho i Brick wzruszyli ramionami... Greg spoważniał, a Lightning załował że to nie on walczy.. Chris: A więc gotowi na walke ! Zapraszam na ring! Walczymy bez rund.. *Walka sie rozpoczęła* Od początku na szturm weszła Jo! Atakowała lewymi prawymi sierpowymi, eva się broniła.. Potem Eva zaczęła kontraatakować. Swoją siłą trafiła w Jo i rozcięła jej łuk brwiowy. Potem Jo się zdenerwowała i uderzyła z całej siły Eve, a ta padła na łopatki.. odcliczanie... 10,9,8,7,6,5 Eva wstaje zagrzewana przez tłum fanów! Znowu padła.. Zaraz wstaje wkurzona i trafia Jo, która padła.. 10,9,8 wstaje.. Dostała Jo w jape i rozcięta warga.. Potem dostała oko i podbite miała.. Walka trwała na totalnej wyniszczenie! Wkońcu Greg zawołał "Eva", ta się zdekoncentrowała i została uderzona przez Jo, padła na deski! Chris: 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1 I zwycięzczynią tego sezonu pozostaje Jo!!!! (Lukaninho i Greg wydawali się załamani..) Lukaninho: Dzielnie walczyłaś Evka..! Greg: Wierzyłem w Ciebie..Ale mogłaś lepiej z tego wyjść. Eva: Tak strasznie wyglądam? Trudno! Jo: Ja wygrałam! Taaak! Wielka frajerka została pokonana w jej kategorii! (Zejście dla przegranych frajerów zostało zamknięte) (Jo zaczęła robić triumfalne kółeczko z radości, a towarzyszyli jej Lightning i Brick) (Lightning i Brick stali zdruzgotani..Jo wstała otumaniona) Eva: Jak to możliwe!? Ta, c*pa mnie pokonała! (Podbiegł Chris) Chris: BO była lepsza! Eva: Nie żyjesz Mclean! Chris: A żyje! Eva: Grrr!! (Chciała przywalić Chrisowi) Ceremonia (Na ostatniej ceremonii zjawili się wszyscy, Ci co nie brali udziały, przegrani i zwycięzca!) Chris: Jestem zaszczycony wręczając Tobie Jo złoty medal i czek na milion dolarów!? Eva: To ja powinna wygrać a nie! Jo: Cóż byłas gorsza ode mnie, pozdro dla siniaków! Eva: Zabije ją kiedyś.. Chris: Podejdź Jo po nagrode Jo podeszła, Chris jej wręczył. Na stadionie pojawiło się FBI, John McGadish: McLean jesteś aresztowany! Chris; Jak to? John McGadish: Na 3 lata, za umyślne narażenie uczestników!? Wszyscy: No, należąło mu się!? (Chris został zabrany, ale jeszcze zdażył coś powiedzieć) Chris; I oto koniec tego sezonu!? Jp okazała się najlepsza i wygrała! Czy będzie kolejny sezon? Tego nie jestem w stanie obiecać! Do zobaczenia! Alternatywne zakończone :D Kategoria:Odcinki Sportowców Totalnej Porażki